A headphone is an exemplary piece of audio equipment. A headphone is used by being connected to an apparatus having an audio signal output function (an audio signal reproducing apparatus) such as an audio player, a television receiver (abbreviated below as a TV), or the like.
A typical headphone includes two speaker casings for the user's right ear and the user's left ear, and a headband to be placed on the top of the head of the user. Each of the speaker casings includes a main speaker unit that outputs sound and a support member that supports the main speaker unit. The main speaker unit includes a diaphragm, a voice coil, and the like. The headband includes an elongated, curved member. Both ends of the headband are connected to the two speaker casings, respectively.
NPL 1 discloses a technique for improving the sound quality of a speaker system having two speakers.
When audio equipment reproduces music, a movie, or a concert program, for example, a user expects that high-quality sound comes out.
Therefore, it is demanded that headphones output high-quality sound.